


Shut Up

by gokkyun



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Frotting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Having trouble sleeping resulted in this, kinda. Screw titles.
> 
> Set during PW. Hope you enjoy!

Finally. 

Finally. 

Finally. 

Neither of them thought that they would repeat these words in their heads as the younger man's back was pushed against the white metal wall of the large corridor. Their heavy breaths clashed against each other's face, aggravated and hot all over, just like they were in the past days, weeks, maybe even months. Both of them are beyond tired of their little dance, their little dance around each other, that had the sole purpose of deciding who was going to take the first step. It lead up to this point and now it was there - finally - the long anticipated moment of their lips pressing together. 

The distance of their lightly shaking lips closed so fast and so sudden that their noses bumped together awkwardly, a yelp leaving Kaz's mouth as he tilts his head in an almost defensive manner. The younger man felt like a teenager receiving his first kiss - his spinning mind had a hard time to grasp onto the fact that the legendary Big Boss was about to push his lips against his own - and when the older man lastly did so, Kaz's eyes close, fluttering with delight and desire.

It's what Kaz had imagined several times in the not too distant past - willingly and unwillingly, cursing the mess his sexuality had become. It started when his skin felt hot and cluttered with electricity whenever Snake touched him - while they sparred, talked, it didn't matter - and it made Kaz feel nauseous and confused. There was a whole storm of emotions building up inside of him whenever their bodies got too close and the only thing Kaz wanted to do is push his own body against Snake's body in the most inappropriate way possible – even though he shouldn't. After all, he liked women - and probably still likes them - but damn it, he has never felt like this from trailing along a woman's defined curves. The simple feeling of Snake's calloused fingers lightly brushing over his skin - he's unable to keep his heart from skipping a beat and the tiny hairs on his neck stand up.

The same feelings were going through Kaz as Snake's lips moved against his lips for the first time. They were rough and chapped, slowly but forcefully moving against Kaz's lips as if the older man had longed for them for far too long. And it was the first and certainly not the last time that Kaz experienced the older man's intoxicating taste, so bitter and rough, with the faintest hint of alcohol that it made Kaz furrow his brow. 

The alcohol is what lead them here, the monthly birthday party they held for the soldiers and the staff on Mother Base making both of them lose their composure. One of the female soldiers dared them to kiss - to which both of them frowned at each other as they stepped closer. - - and it was actually Kaz who chickened out, far too scared of his bodies reaction as he left the mess hall in a hurry. 

And it was better that way, better that way because Snake went after him, asked him what the matter was, asked him what was wrong with him in the past weeks and Kaz still isn't sure what made him spill his guts - the frustration that built up inside of him whenever he looked at Snake or the alcohol. Whatever it was, the truth made Snake's eyes widen - right before the older man pinned the younger man against that damned wall. 

But there they were nevertheless, breaths unsteady, kiss growing more furious by the second and Kaz didn't mind the reactions of his body this time around, didn't mind the way he pressed against Snake in lust. His whole body shivered as both of Snake's hands suddenly let go off his shoulders, that the other man used earlier to pin him against the wall. They now cupped Kaz's face, so gentle yet foreign that it made Kaz sigh. One of Snake's hands traveled into Kaz's blond hair, the younger man silently cursing himself for leaning into it, into the strong hand that he wanted all over him. 

Without hesitation Kaz used his now freed hands to roughly grasp the fabric of Snake's black sweater, unconsciously pulling the other man closer, his aviators getting in the way as their faces move closer. And this time it was Snake who didn't mind the reaction of his body, roughly pressing his lower half against Kaz's, instantly regretting it as it caused both of them moan and unwillingly part the kiss. 

Both of them slowly opened their eyes, a light smile crossing their lips, breath heavy. "My bad.", Snake whispered, voice hoarse. 

"Who cares", Kaz murmured, voice still unsteady as he pushes his aviators up, now resting on his blond hair, annoyed by them for once, "just shut up and - - kiss me", he continued, "please.". 

A grunt left Snake's mouth, the sight in front of him making it hard to deny the request. It was rare enough to see Kaz without his trademark aviators, the younger man's dark blue eyes and high cheekbones usually covered by them, but now revealed and accompanied by a light flush. 

Snake leaned closer then, his hands still occupied by holding Kaz's head in place as he planted a couple of small kisses on the edges of Kaz's lips. He pulled away again, sighing in what had to be excitement when Kaz's tongue licked over his own swollen lips. Snake leaned back in, capturing the younger man's lips for the second time. 

One of his hands, however, started to move down Kaz's body, slowly taking in the harsh line of Kaz's chest and hips, before he pressed his hand against the fabric of Kaz's trousers. It made the other man's lips spread, gasping in surprise, Snake using the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of Kaz's mouth.

Kaz's fingers grabbed the black fabric of Snake's sweater tighter in the meantime, slowly but certainly regretting the control Snake's actions had over him, rough shiver's rushed through his body - and yet he pressed against the greedy hands rubbing his clothed dick and god, he felt nothing but hot and needy all over. All Kaz could do was to whimper against Snake's tongue as the older man's hand cupped the length of his cock through the fabric of his trousers, roughly stroking it as the older man's cocky tongue slid over Kaz's lips and back into the younger man's mouth, exploring it as if Snake had done or at least imagined it a million times already. Their tongues intertwined then, a lazy and unpracticed dance, stimulating enough for both of them to moan into each other's mouths. 

However, Kaz pulled away as he heard the low noise of his zipper being pulled down. "Should we really do this here-", he whispered, scared of the thought that just about anyone could find them, entangled in - whatever they were going to do here. 

Snake grunted. "They're all drunk, they'd think we are sparring.", his voice was still hoarse as he chuckled, breath hot against Kaz's neck, on which he planted a few sloppy kisses, just above the yellow scarf. His hand had pulled the younger man's pants and underwear just below his knees by now, fumbling around until his fingers were wrapped around Kaz's hard dick, who couldn't help but to hum in pleasure. 

Just a few wet gasps, caused by the harsh strokes on Kaz's cock, it's Snake who gasped, Kaz's slightly shaking fingers found their way to Snake's army-pattern pants, unzipping them before they pulled them down, together with the older man's underwear. Snake watched with fascination as Kaz breathed in, licking his lower lips in what seemed like anticipation as he wrapped one of his hands around Snake's whole length. 

Unsure why he did it back then, Kaz's fingers trailed along the whole length of Snake's dick multiple times, soft and slow, sliding over the little veins and the sensitive head, taking it all in, forcing breathy moans out of Snake's mouth - which made Kaz even harder than he already was. And the younger man still couldn't grasp onto the fact that he was holding Snake's hard and thick dick in his hand; warm flesh twitchin against his fingers. He felt embarrassed as his eyes are practically glued onto it, realizing how much he wants to slide his tongue over it, not understanding why he wants Snake to push it into his mouth, wants to feel it pulsating against his lips and tongue, just like it pulsates against his hand right now. 

A throaty moan from next to him made Kaz stare back into Snake's face, the older man's eye half-lidded as he pressed their bodies closer for one more time, closing the last small gap that separated them, making both of them moan, harsh and loud enough to echo through the empty corridor. And then Snake's hand wrapped around Kaz's hand, pushing both of their cocks together with a wet noise - the moan that leaves Kaz's mouth is muffled by Snake's lips, roughly crashing his lips against the younger's. 

All of this felt so good - their lips moving against each other just like their cocks did, both of their hands moving up and down in the same rhythm, their hips pressing forward thanks to the unbearable mix of frustration and desire. And back then Kaz didn't know a handjob could make his stomach twist in such a way, make his knees so weak that he had a hard time not just sliding down onto the cold ground, his mind and feelings a hot mess. It was weird and maybe even difficult for Kaz to admit it back then, but Snake's fingers on his dick felt better than any woman's fingers could ever feel. Instead of slender and soft, the older man's fingers were rough and calloused and just as forceful as his mouth, setting a fast and unforgiving pace. Kaz couldn't, no, didn't want to control the jerking of his hips. 

The muffled whimper that left Kaz's mouth a few strokes is one of the worst sounds that had ever left his body but he's far too lost into the feeling of Snake's hands around his hands, both of them moving up and down their dicks, hips pressing forward against each other's erection. Kaz's dick twitched again and again, another whimper slipped into the by now sloppy and messy kiss - and the feeling of Snake's thick cock as it pulsated in his hand over and over sent Kaz over the edge, coming into his own and Snake's hand, whose climax followed shortly afterwards; the warm feeling of Snake's cum on his hands made Kaz shiver. 

And even though their bodies slowly calmed down from their orgasm, their kiss still went on; it became softer and slower, their lips parting just the slightest bit before one of them pressed back onto the other's lips, again and again. 

Kaz's lips shivered as Snake completely pulled away after what seemed like a perfect eternity, their eyes staring at each other in awkward silence. 

Snake couldn't help but to click his tongue, leaning back in just to kiss the edge of Kaz's lip. "What took us so long?", he whispered as he tenderly pushed his lips against Kaz's once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The original of this used to be longer and also more explaining and explicit, but for some reason I was really unhappy with it so I cut most of it off. I'm still not too happy but ... well. 
> 
> I guess I just wanted an awkward first contact between these two with a lot of kissing ... hope you enjoyed.


End file.
